Typical key boxes require real estate agents to physically push a key container on the key box to enable a Bluetooth feature for authentication with an agent's smart phone. Once the authentication is complete, the typical key boxes require the real estate agents to again push the key container to access keys stored therein. These multiple interactions with the typical key boxes are time consuming for clients and the real estate agents.